


Bar None

by ImSoCatastrophic



Category: Hadestown - Mitchell
Genre: Bar Fight, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, minor injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22140091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImSoCatastrophic/pseuds/ImSoCatastrophic
Summary: There’s an interruption at the bar and Orpheus gets hurt. Eurydice does what she can to help him.
Relationships: Eurydice/Orpheus (Hadestown)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	Bar None

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I haven't written anything in 3 years. Yes, I'm writing again. This was the result of a tumblr ask that was sent to the wrong person but I wrote it anyways and here it is. Renovated + edited.

Like most summer nights, the bar was crowded with strangers and regulars alike. Something about the glowing lanterns, friendly chatter, and windows open to the humid summer air was enough to draw any passerby inside. Not to mention the presence of the lady of summertime herself who was perched on a stool at the bar. It was a safe haven of happiness that stood out against the biting winter the locals were familiar with. That was until the sound of shattering glass brought the noise and celebration to a halt.

Eurydice turned her head to face the source of the noise. Two men, angry, drunk, sloppy men, were yelling at each other. With the number of people who came through the bar every day, it was a miracle that bad fights were rare. But, of course, they were inevitable. She rolled up her sleeves, preparing to intervene and put the disorder to rest.

Then she realized that someone else had beat her to it. Orpheus had squeezed himself between the men and although he was tall, he looked like a stick in comparison. He was a peacemaker, not an aggressor, and this became evident as he was swiftly knocked out of the way. One of the men got an elbow to his head and Orpheus went crashing down. Eurydice wasted no time to step in. In a matter of minutes, she had gotten her hands on the two of them. She was ready to hit when a firm hand grabbed onto her arm.

“Eurydice, no.” It was Hermes. She slowly lowered her fist as the older man stepped in, breaking the fight apart and getting both of the men out of the bar faster than she’d ever seen. He wasn’t a fighter, that was for sure, but his voice commanded attention. Eurydice took her break to slide down beside Orpheus. He had a hand to his head and was stark white from shock.

“Orpheus, are you okay?” She asked, already hooking an arm around his back to lift him.

“Just fine..” he mumbled, still pressing a hand to his head. She got him to his feet with some difficulty before pulling him through the crowd and to the door in the back. She didn’t think Hermes would mind if they took a bit of a break. She brought him to the storage room and sat him down again, crouching in front of him.

“You don’t look fine. Where’d you get hit?” Orpheus pointed to a spot on the side of his head. She looked around for something. “Gimme a minute.” She rushed before leaving to grab some ice from the freezer. She came back in, taking off her apron and wrapping it around the bag of ice. She offered it to him with a soft hiss. “How dare they.”

“It’s my fault for tryin’ to intervene.” Orpheus insisted, taking the ice from her and putting it to his head.

“No. It is not your fault.” She insisted, sitting beside him again. “Are you sure you’re okay? You didn’t get hurt when falling? Your vision isn’t blurry?” Worry laced her voice. She used to be wary to show it, but around Orpheus her restraints were loose.

“I’m fine, ‘rydice.” He reached out to grab her hand with a small chuckle. She didn’t believe him, face twisting into a tight frown.

“Are you sure? He had no right to hit you like that. No right at all.” She moved her hand around his wrist, checking his pulse.

“Yes, I’m sure.” Orpheus wriggled his arm away and instead took her hand in his own. She looked up at him and opened her mouth as if she was going to ask another question. He cut her off before she had the chance. “I am. I’m fine. It’s just a bump, I can deal.”

“Fine.” She scooted closer, rubbing her thumb over his knuckles. “But you gotta promise you won’t do that again. Call me instead. You scared me.”

Orpheus cracked a smile only he could manage with ice still pressed to his head.

“I won’t, I promise.” He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it gently. “Can’t risk scaring you again.” He spoke with serious genuineness that for a few seconds, she wasn’t sure what to say.

“Oh, be quiet.” She snorted. She revealed a similar smile, soft and sweet.

“I’m not kidding. I didn’t mean to scare you.” He answered, tilting his head slightly to the side. Eurydice exhaled, eyes only growing softer by the minute.

“You’re too sweet.”


End file.
